Black Cat Wish
by Chao Ling-Yin
Summary: SONG-FIC. La vida en abandono es muy dura en la gran ciudad, un Umbreon lucha contra la soledad alzando su voz al cielo teniendo como espectadora a una Espeon que ha corrido su misma suerte pero que sin embargo permanece impasible a la voz de su compañero ¿Qué suerte pueden llegar a tener estos dos vecinos?


**SONG-FIC**

**BLACK CAT WISH**

Aru jidai aru basho  
>Nihiki no shirokuro neko wa<br>Douro goshi ni suterarete ita  
>Kanaetai yume ga aru<br>Kanawanai ima ga aru  
>Setsubou shita mirai no tame ni<br>Zetsubou shita genjitsu no tame ni  
>Kimi wa kigeki wo utatta<br>Omae wa higeki wo utatta  
>Kiguu da ne fuguu da yo<br>Yukai da ne fukai da na

Hubo una vez hace mucho tiempo, en cierto lugar. Dos pokemon fueron abandonados. Dos pokemon con un origen en común; Eevee. Él siniestro, ella psíquico. Los dos abandonados en el mismo sitio al mismo tiempo, uno frente al otro. Los dos traicionados por aquellos humanos a los cuales amaron tanto y ahora uno delante del otro. Tienen sueños que quieren cumplir pero que ahora están muy lejos de su alcance. Porque añoran el futuro. Porque perdieron la esperanza en la realidad.

"Tú cantaste comedia" "Tú cantaste tragedia."

"Es inesperado"-"Es desafortunado."

"Es agradable"-"Es incómodo."

"Sore demo ore wa…"

-Aun así yo…-murmuró un Umbreon alzando el cuello hacia el cielo con el deseo de que sus expectativas se vieran cumplidas.

Itsu kara daro itsu kara da kke?  
>Ore to omae wa douro hasande<br>Mukaiatta DANBOORU no naka  
>Konna inaka HAZURE no machi ja<br>Hitodoori mo shiketeru kedo  
>Hirowareru tame ni ore wa utau n da<br>Hako no naka no ore wa hisshi da ze?

Metido dentro de la caja donde su dueño, o más bien, su antiguo dueño lo habían dejado para luego marcharse y no volver a por él. Él lo sabía. Era consciente que había sido abandonado de la misma manera que sabia porque lo habían hecho. Lo habían abandonado por haber evolucionado.

Lo admitía, ya no poseía el mismo carácter que cuando era Eevee, al evolucionar se había vuelto frío, sereno, desconfiado, de vez en cuando arisco y solitario. Y al parecer, ruidoso. Y es que este Umbreon poseía una afición que pocos, o ninguno, de su especie podría desarrollar. A este Umbreon le gustaba cantar, pero a oídos humanos solo se escuchaba aullidos.

Su antiguo entrenador siempre decía amar a los Umbreon y que por ello lo capturó a él siendo un Eevee para poder ganarse su "amistad" para poder tenerlo, por ello como modo de estrechar lazos le había dado un nombre "Ebu". Pero parece que el tener un Umbreon no era lo que había esperado pero ¿Qué se esperaba de un tipo siniestro? Es imposible que se muestre como cuando era un Eevee, ese carácter ya no era parte de él, había de alguna manera crecido, madurado.

No se sorprendió nada cuando su entrenador lo metió en esa caja para luego darse media vuelta y dejarlo ahí sin mirar atrás. Él no hizo nada por seguirlo. Sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás. Su entrenador no lo aceptaba tal cual era y no podía hacer nada por remediarlo. Aceptó su situación y simplemente se quedó donde estaba, cual Meowth abandonado a la espera de que alguien se interesase por él y lo adoptase o por el contrario, dejarse morir ahí. Ya nada le importaba. Por lo menos ahora podía alzar su voz, cantar tan alto como quisiera. En esa gran ciudad donde habitaba tanta gente no le prestarían atención pero dejaría libre su corazón.

Se sorprendió enormemente cuando, a apenas dos horas de haber sido abandonado, otra persona dejaba a unos metros frente a él otra caja y depositaba en su interior otro pokemon. Que ironías tiene la vida. El pokemon depositado en la caja era una Espeon, su contraparte. Dos pokemon con un mismo origen, uno representando a la luz lunar y el otro al sol, abandonados por aquellos humanos que habían hecho posible su evolución mediante una supuesta amistad.

Ebu solo observaba en silencio y sin intervenir como se producía el proceso. Como la muchacha que la dejaba le acariciaba la cabeza pidiéndole disculpas y poniendo excusas que seguramente la mayoría eran inciertas. Ebu puede escuchar una palabra. La chica dice de vez en cuando "Uba", y se dirige a la Espeon…Ebu interpreta que esa extraña palabra es un nombre, pero no le presta demasiada atención.

La chica sigue despidiéndose de la tal Uba durante unos minutos más y, tras una ultima caricia en la cabeza, se aleja de allí sin mirar atrás. La Espeon solo la ve marcharse, serena y tranquila, no hay ira, reproche o tristeza en su semblante solo una absoluta y relajada indiferencia.

Kedo, masshiroi kenami no omae wa  
>Itsumo sumashite nani kangaete n da ka<br>Dou se kudaranai higeki no SUTOORII  
>Mousou demo shite n daro<p>

Tras unos minutos de absoluto silencio, cuando la humana ya había desaparecido de su vista, la Espeon parecía percatarse entonces del Umbreon que se hallaba justo frente a ella, metido también en una caja y mirándola con expresión fastidiada y aburrida.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó Ebu de forma desinteresada.

Pero la pregunta se quedó en el aire. Uba no estaba interesada en entablar conversación alguna con él. Con la elegancia y aparente fragilidad que puede mostrar cualquier Espeon, Uba solo lo ignoró quedándose observando cómo pasaban los transeúntes, a veces muchos a veces unos pocos, a la espera de que alguien se interesase por ella.

Ebu no se molestó en su actitud, tampoco le interesaba realmente que contestase a su pregunta por lo que también hizo lo propio; ignorar a su compañera de calle y hacer lo que más amaba; Cantar. Puede que para los humanos solo estuviera aullando pero a él no le importaba. Ya no tenía dueño. Ya no tenía que reprimirse.

Por un segundo se preguntó si aquella Espeon estaba escuchándole cantar sin embargo las veces en que Ebu abría un ojo para mirarla, la veía con una expresión ausente…como si simplemente estuviera fantaseando, ignorándolo completamente. De nuevo, Ebu, lo pasó por alto, para él era mejor, así no estaría molestándolo para que se callase o algo.

O eso pensaba…

Los días pasaban sin que nadie se interesase por ninguno de los dos, la soledad y el silencio comenzaba a agobiar un poco al de tipo siniestro. Cantar lo ayudaba, lo mantenía sereno, por lo que lo hacía a todas horas, una y otra vez, la misma canción. La gente pasaba y pasaba y todos lo ignoraban. Solo Uba permanecía donde estaba, pero como siempre lo ignoraba, permanecía metida dentro de su mente, divagando en un mundo de fantasía que Ebu no estaba seguro de entender. Se preguntaba si revivía su propia historia una y otra vez ¿Por qué abandonar a una Espeon, que son completamente opuestos a los Umbreon? Era un acompañante perfecto para cualquier humano ¿Por qué dejarlo tirado por ahí? Su pelaje brillante como el sol que representaba, contrastaba a la suya propia, negra como la misma noche ¿Sería con eso con lo que estaba constantemente fantaseando? Su propia trágica historia de abandono.

-Es tan estúpido…-murmuró Ebu cerrando los ojos antes de volver a alzar la voz ante una ausente Uba que no parecía ser consciente ni siquiera del otro que se encontraba frente a ella.

Ame no hi mo hare no hi mo  
>Kaze no hi mo yuki no hi mo<br>Hako kara nagameru keshiki  
>Sou kawari ya shinai ya<br>Omae no sono tsura mo akita ze?  
>Ii kagen sukoshi kuchi kiitara dou da?<br>Ore ni wa kankei nai kedo na

Itsu no hi ka hirowareru  
>Sono tame ni utau n da<br>Itsuka wa yumemita keshiki  
>Sou tooku wa nai yo<br>Ore ga uta utattete mo omae wa mushi shite  
>Mousou bakari "Kiite n no ka?"<br>Omae wa ore ga kirai nan da na

Los días fueron pasando, uno tras otro. Días lluviosos. Días soleados. Días ventosos. Días nevados. Contemplan todo desde sus cajas y nada parece que vaya a cambiar. Nadie los mira. Nadie se percata de su presencia y si lo hacen no les toman importancia, salvo unos pocos que se molestaban de dejarles algo de comida pero no mucho más. Y Ebu está cada vez más y más irritado. Por la soledad, por la falta de interés de los humanos pero sobretodo por esa expresión de eterna ausencia que estaba permanentemente en el rostro de su "vecina".

-¿No te aburre tener siempre la misma cara?-preguntó el zorro siniestro recibiendo como de costumbre el silencio a modo de respuesta-¡¿Por qué no me dices algo alguna vez?!

Ebu estaba agotado, cansado de la soledad, del frío, de todo…su única compañía era Uba y ella parecía ignorar todo a su alrededor. Se había refugiado en un mundo de fantasía para evitar caer en la desesperación como estaba cayendo Ebu. Él seguía cantando. Una y otra vez, de esa manera su agobio disminuía y le daba algo de fuerzas para esperar otro día más, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo mas y mas rabia le daba aquella actitud por parte de la tipo psíquico.

-Algún día alguien me recogerá-le dijo en un tono sereno y orgulloso con la mirada resentida.-Por esa razón, estoy cantando. Algún día el escenario con el que tanto he soñado no estará muy lejos…-esperó un poco antes de volver a hablar, esta vez con un tono de reproche-Aunque esté cantando mi canción, tú la ignoras. Solo estás ahí en tu mundo ¡¿Me estas escuchando?!-gruñó al ver que Uba movía la cabeza hacia otro lado, como siempre haciendo como si no existiera.-Puede ser que me odies…-murmuró por lo bajo mirando para otro lado endureciendo la mirada y apretando levemente su mandíbula.

Doushite daro doushite da kke?  
>Omae to mukiai suterareteta<br>Riyuu nante boukyaku no naka  
>Konna BOROI dake no ne doko ja<br>Matomo ni yoru mo nemurenai kara  
>Hayaku hirowarete shiawase ni natte yaru<br>Omae to no hibi mo warukanai kedo na?

Na no ni masshiroi kenami no omae wo  
>Kawaii shoujo ga egao de tsurete iku<p>

-¿Por qué ha pasado esto?-se preguntó Ebu recostado y hecho bola dentro de su caja perdido en sus pensamientos hablando en voz alta para que Uba, quien también estaba cómodamente recostada en su caja, lo escuchase. No importaba que lo ignorase, le bastaba con saber que estaba ahí, mientras estuviera ahí podía decirle lo que quisiera aunque no recibiese respuesta alguna-¿Cuál era la razón por la que fui abandonado frente a ti?...no te soporto, ni tu mirada, ni tu presencia, ni siquiera me dejas conciliar el sueño…seré feliz en el momento en que alguien me recoja y me lleve lejos de ti.-fue lo que dijo, ya no sabía si era porque pensaba en voz alta o por conseguir alguna reacción por parte de la Espeon-"Pero ¿mis días contigo han sido tan malos?"

Fue entonces cuando un ruido despejó completamente a Ebu junto con un olor a humano, se removió con algo de brusquedad dentro de su caja para reincorporarse y ver quien estaba al otro lado. Su pasmo fue grande cuando vio a una preciosa niña que tomaba en brazos a Uba y la sacaba de su caja, la niña llevaba una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro y miraba a la Espeon con ternura y cariño.

Si el pelaje de Ebu lo hubiera permitido, la niña le habría llamado la atención la palidez que lo había invadido. Pero ni siquiera se percató de su presencia. Estaba completamente encantada con la belleza natural que poseía Uba. Ahí Ebu lo vio claro, Uba había conseguido una nueva ama. No quería aceptar que el miedo lo estaba invadiendo al ver la entrañable escena pero sus ojos hablaban por él. La desesperación se apoderó también de su ser.

Oi yamero doko ni tsurete iku n da  
>Orera wo kirisaku n ja nee yo<p>

-Oye, para…-murmuró Ebu mirando con los ojos muy abiertos la escena hablando en voz alta sabiendo que la única que podía entenderla era la propia Uba-Llévame contigo.-dijo con la respiración acelerada-¡Estaremos separados! ¡¿Es que te da igual?!-le gritó con fuerza que para la niña fue lo más parecido a un alarido. La humana se asustó y se abrazó a Uba quien estaba concentrada en el agradable calor que emanaba su nueva ama que en la desesperación del de tipo siniestro.-¡UBA! ¡ESCUCHAME, UBA! ¡DIME ALGO DE UNA VEZ! ¡PARA DE IGNORARME!

Tsurai hi mo ureshii hi mo  
>Nemui hi mo darui hi mo<br>Hako kara nagameta keshiki  
>Sou kawaranai no ni<br>Masaka saki ni hirowareru no ka?  
>Omae wa ore wo hitori ni sun no ka?<br>Ore dake ga koko ni nokoru no ka

Dakeredo mo samuzora no  
>Koko yori mo shiawase daro<br>Mae kara yumemita keshiki  
>Sou hirogatte n daro<br>"Ore ni kamawazu ike yo!" to sakenda no ni  
>Mata omae mushi shita "Kiite n daro!"<br>Ore wa omae ga kirai da...

Pero como de costumbre fue de nuevo ignorado. Uba no le prestaba la más mínima atención y la desesperación y desolación se apoderó de Ebu por completo, mirando la indiferencia de la Espeon con pasmo e incredulidad.

-¿Cómo pueden escogerte a ti antes que a mí? ¿Cómo puedes irte y dejarme aquí solo?-dijo Ebu poniéndose de pie y escrutando a la pokemon hembra con la mirada a la espera de que lo encarase y que al menos le diera una mirada burlona, pero de nuevo nada…como si no le oyera.-¿Me voy a quedar justo aquí?

Ebu quería llorar, quería gritar ¿Por qué le tenía que doler tanto aquello? ¿No era lo que esperaba? ¿No era lo que tanto quería? Él había deseado que fueran separados…pero en ningún momento pensó que fuera a ser Uba la que sería recogida y que fuera él el que se quedase atrás. No era justo para él. No era como lo hubiera querido.

"Pero de esta manera ella puede ser feliz"-fue el pensamiento que su conciencia mandó a su cerebro.-"Este lugar es demasiado frío y solitario ¿es lo que quieres para ella?"

-¡Solo tienes que ir y ver si me importa algo!-volvió a gritarle Ebu haciendo que la niña, cuyos oídos solo volvieron a recibir un agresivo alarido, se fuera corriendo con Uba en brazos, quien miraba por encima del hombro…sin ver nada en realidad.-Te odio…-gimió el Umbreon con la cabeza agachada y apoyada en una de las paredes de la caja al quedarse completamente solo.

Toki wa nagare fuyu no kisetsu  
>Daikkirai na iro ga sora kara futte kita<br>Futo omoidasu  
>Aitsu shiawase ni yatte ka na<br>Saigo made aitsu nani mo iwanakatta na  
>Inaku natte seisei shita ze tte<br>Aa demo mou... utau  
>(Imi mo nai na)<p>

Y más días pasaron, el tiempo no se detuvo. La gente que antes lo alimentaba por caridad había dejado de hacerlo conforme iba pasando el tiempo y el invierno fue cayendo sobre él. Pasaba los días mirando al vacio que antes ocupaba la Espeon cantando en voz baja su canción que para otros oídos no eran más que gemidos lastimeros.

La nieve caía y caía sobre él congelando su cuerpo poco a poco, él solo se dejaba. Ya se le acababan las esperanzas. Muchos pasaban y nadie lo miraba. El hambre y el frío no despertaban la misericordia de los humanos, solo veían a un ser que poco a poco le iba llegando la hora y preferían dejarlo así, según ellos, tenían cosas mas importantes que hacer o no querían que el pokemon abandonado les ensuciase la ropa. Al parecer su destino era morir de aquella manera tal deplorable. Siempre ignorado, sin que nadie lo mirase ni lo escuchase. Su voz no le llegaba a nadie ¿Qué clase de mundo es el que has creado, Arceus? ¿Por qué haces que nazcan seres que tienen que morir de esta manera tan lamentable? Su canción, convertida ahora en suaves susurros, seguía fluyendo por su boca mientras miraba el cielo nevado…

-Nieve…no puede haber peor color…-murmuró cansado y devastado el tipo siniestro mientras veía los copos de nieve caer sobre él, congelando cada vez más su cuerpo ya entumecido. El color inevitablemente le hizo recordar a la luz, y con ella el recuerdo de Uba pasó por su mente.-Me pregunto si ahora eres feliz…-dijo en voz baja y débil entrecerrando los ojos recordando todo el tiempo vivido con ella pero al recordar su actitud hacia él, su forma de ignorarlo, de pasar de él todo el tiempo, solo hizo que la ira volviera a florecer en su interior dándole fuerzas para lanzar un grito al cielo-¡¿PORQUE ELLA NO DIJO NADA?!-hizo un silencio mientras jadeaba.-Dije que estaría aliviado si ella no estaba aquí. Pero…aun puedo cantar…aun canto…es todo lo que me queda y nadie me puede hacer callar ahora-se dijo convenciéndose de lo que decía.

Ore no mae ni taoreru ike sukanai shiroi sugata

Pero entonces vio una figura de suave color cayendo pesadamente al suelo justo frente a él. El Umbreon se mantuvo quieto donde estaba sin poder reaccionar ante aquello ¿Uba? ¿Era ella de verdad? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Ebu salió de su caja de un solo salto y se acercó con dos zancadas al cuerpo que estaba tendido sobre la nieve. La olfateó y la analizó bien viendo con horror que evidentemente no se había equivocado. Era Uba de verdad.

"Oi nan da omae setsumei shiro"

"Nande sonna ni BOROBORO da"  
>"Doushite omae wa koko ni kita n da"<br>"Atatakai gohan ga atta daro?"  
>"Fuwafuwa futon wa dou shita?"<br>"Omae wa ittai nani ga fuman de"  
>"Konna toko ni modotte kita n da"<br>"Omae ga iru toko wa koko ja nee DAro"  
>"Omae wa ore no koto ga kirai d...?!"<p>

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Explícate!-exigió Ebu empujando con su cabeza en cuerpo de la Espeon, que no emitió ni un solo sonido. El Umbreon tembló de patas a cabeza al no percibir ningún movimiento en su cuerpo, estaba helada, muy fría ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado fuera de su nuevo hogar? ¿Por qué se había ido? Ella apenas podía respirar, Ebu ni siquiera podía notar su pecho subiendo y bajando por el aire. Se estaba yendo. Él lo sabía, se estaba muriendo y no podía hacer nada, nadie miraba ni siquiera tal escena, nadie podía ayudarla. Su desesperación creció y la sacudió de nuevo con su cabeza y con sus patas mientras le exigía respuestas esperando poder hacerla despertar.-¡¿Por qué estas tan agotada?! ¡¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?! ¡¿Has tenido comidas calientes?! ¡¿Cómo son de suaves los futones?! ¡¿Qué te ha disgustado?! ¡¿Qué te ha hecho volver aquí?! ¡Tienes otro lugar al que ir mejor que este!-preguntaba sin parar y casi dejándose el aliento mientras el agobio y la ansiedad se iba apoderando mas y mas de él con cada pregunta que formulaba y con una sola cuestión importante ¿Por qué?-¡¿No me odiab…?!

"Kimi no uta, kikasete yo"

-Déjame…escuchar…tu canción…-murmuró muy débilmente a modo de suplica la pequeña Uba dejando ver un poco su clara mirada antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.-…Ebu…

Ame no hi mo hare no hi mo  
>Kuroi hi mo shiroi hi mo<br>Hako kara nagameru keshiki omae ga itsumo ita  
>Omae itsumo kiiteta n ja nee ka?<br>Sumashita kao shite kiiteta n ja nee ka!  
>Omae wa honto ni iya na yatsu da<p>

Tasukete kure tasukete kure  
>Onegai da onegai da<br>Ore no dachi ga ima koko de moo shi ni sou nan da yo  
>Oi omaera mushi sun ja nee yo!<br>Tanomu kara koitsu hirotte kure yo  
>Kono mama higeki ni suru mon ka<p>

-Uba…-murmuró Ebu mirando sorprendido a la Espeon con los ojos sumamente dilatados de la impresión.

Fue entonces como de nuevo aquellos días soleados, los días lluviosos, los días oscuros, los días blancos, Uba permanecía constantemente perdida en su propia mente, fantaseando y viendo sin ver desde su caja pero…¿y si no había estado fantaseando como él había pensado? ¿Y si en realidad ella…?

-Tú siempre me has estado escuchando…¿verdad?-preguntó el Umbreon temblándole todo el cuerpo cuando la realidad le golpeó de lleno-Tú me mirabas con esa expresión…porque estabas escuchando mi voz…¿Por qué?...-preguntó él mientras las lágrimas iban apareciendo en sus ojos-¡¿Por qué tienes que venir ahora y hacérmelo saber de esta manera?! ¡¿Por qué?!-el silencio reinó en el lugar-¡Uba! ¡Uba no te duermas! ¡UBA! ¡Vuelve a hablarme! ¡Hablame!

Entonces Ebu saltó por encima del cuerpo de la Espeon y se puso en medio de la calle intentando llamar la atención de todos esos humanos que pasaban impasibles por su lado.

-¡Ayudadnos! ¡Ayudadnos!-gritaba una y otra vez-¡Por favor!-dijo dirigiéndose a uno pero fue rodeado e ignorado-¡Por favor!-dijo con mas desesperación haciéndole lo mismo a otro humano pero esta vez fue apartado por su pie.-¡Mi mejor amiga está a punto de morir aquí!-gritaba mientras las lagrimas caían y caían mientras se interponía en el camino de los humanos con la esperanza en vana de que alguno lo mirara, que alguno prestara su ayuda.-¡¿Por qué estáis todos ignorándome?! ¡Os estoy pidiendo a todos que la recojáis! ¡Por favor! ¡No puedo ayudarla! ¡No puedo hacerlo solo! ¡Os necesito!-rogó llorando el siniestro hundido en su desesperación-¡¿Esperáis que deje este final en una tragedia?!

Ebu entonces recibió una fuerte patada cuando fue a insistirle a un humano que, irritado por su actitud e ignorante a su situación, decidió apartarlo con violencia para evitar que se le volviera acercar. Ebu se quejó al sentir su cuerpo golpeado contra el muro ante el acto violento de aquel humano y se quedó durante unos minutos tendido en el suelo.

Donna hi mo donna hi mo  
>Omae ga ita shiawase ga<br>Dakara ore wa utai tsudzukete ita n ja nai ka  
>Hora omae ga nozondeta uta wo utatte mo<br>Me wo tojita mama "Kikoeteru daro!"  
>Ore wa omae ga...<p>

-Es imposible…los humanos no me entienden…-gimió Ebu entre sollozos para luego alzar su cabeza y ver que el cuerpo de Uba seguía en la misma posición donde lo había dejado.-Uba…-murmuró levantándose con dolor y caminando hacia ella. Una vez a su lado, situó su cabeza junto a la de ella para mirarla. No se movía, aun respiraba pero con bastante menos frecuencia que antes. El tiempo se le estaba acabando, pero Ebu no podía hacer nada y los humanos no estaban dispuestos a ayudarlos ¿Qué podía hacer entonces? ¡¿NO PODÍA SALVARLA?! ¡¿NO HABÍA NADA QUE PUDIERA HACER PARA QUE VIVIERA?!

Con las lágrimas cobrando cada vez más protagonismo en su cara, Ebu alzó su cara al cielo e hizo lo único que podía hacer y el último tributo a su compañera y amiga; Cantar.

La voz del pokemon siniestro era alta y clara, hizo eco y retumbó por la ciudad. Todos los Eevee y sus familias evolutivas que vivían en la ciudad alzaron simultáneamente el rostro hacia el cielo ante tal triste cantico, no importaba donde, en casa o en la calle, todos miraron al cielo nevado que lloraba. Algunos se vieron contagiados por el sentimiento que cargaba y dejaban fluir sus lágrimas, sintiéndose entonces todos unidos ante la misma melodía. Pronto, todos estos oyentes aspiraron aire a sus pulmones y lanzaron aullidos al cielo, en solidaridad con el autor.

-"No importa el tipo de día. Tú estabas ahí y yo era feliz ¿No era por eso por lo que seguía cantando?"-pensaba Ebu sin dejar de cantar-Mira, Uba, estoy cantando mi canción como pediste, esta vez solo para ti, pero no abres los ojos ¡Escúchame!

Siguió cantando, mientras los aullidos de sus congéneres lo acompañaban pero a medida que seguía con su canción fue consciente que hacía rato que ella se había marchado. Su pecho había dejado definitivamente de moverse, su temperatura corporal iba bajando rápidamente con el frío invernal. Poco a poco, Ebu fue acallando su cantico, convirtiéndolo en un murmullo recostando su cabeza sobre el cuello de Uba a modo de abrazo sin que cesase su llanto.

Y con una voz rota y ahogado en sus lágrimas, solo pudo decir una última frase:

"Daikirai da"

**FIN**

Bueno, espero que este fic haya gustado. La canción que he usado para crear esta historia es de 96neko de vocaloid, no solo porque me guste mucho sino porque me parecía una buena critica a aquellas personas que abandonan a las mascotas o no les prestan ayuda ¡No al abandono animal!

Para los que sientan curiosidad por los nombres de Umbreon y Espeon, Ebu y Uba, respectivamente lo explicaré a continuación.

Ebu: Proviene de la palabra "n**ebu**la".

Uba: Es el nombre de uno de los personajes del libro el Clan del Oso Cavernario. Uba es una muchacha Neanderthal que está destinada a convertirse en la curandera de su Clan, debido a las creencias antiguas de curanderos y las fuerzas sobrenaturales me pareció que el nombre le quedaría bien a una Espeon, pues que es de tipo psíquico.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño song-fic :3

¡Un saludo a todos!


End file.
